Humanité
by Kilimiria
Summary: "Je n'attend rien d'autre de toi qu'un peu d'humanité, dans ce monde de fous, juste de quoi me sentir vivant.", OS, Malicia x Logan


**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et le personnages évoqués dans cet OS appartiennent à qui-de-droit, en l'occurrence ici Marvel comics. Seul le texte m'appartient. Je ne touche rien en l'écrivant et en le publiant sur ce site.

**Infos : **Cette fic m'appartient. Merci de me prévenir si vous souhaitez la traduire ou la publier sur un autre site.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Logan(Wolverine) x Marie(Malicia/Rogue)

**Note perso : **Je n'ai vu que le premier X-Men. A la fin du film, j'était dé-gou-tée : Malicia et Logan, pas en couple ? Je suis venue lire un peu les fics sur ce pairing. Et je me suis dis : pourquoi pas moi ? J'espère, en écrivant cet OS, donner envie à d'autres fans de publier des créations sur ce pairing, si jamais l'envie les prend de le faire. Comme je n'ai pas vu tout les films, je me permet d'inventer un peu ma propre histoire. Cette OS se situe après que Malicia ai pris le vaccin contre sa mutation. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un nouvel OS.

**Avertissement :** Les données de temps, d'âge et d'évènements sont totalement aléatoires. Je ne me base pas sur les films. Des évènements peuvent apparaître ou disparaître au gré de mes envies, comme je n'ai pas vu tout les films. L'OS se base juste sur le premier volet.

_« Je n'attend rien d'autre de toi qu'un peu d'humanité, dans ce monde de fous, juste de quoi me sentir vivant. »_

Humanité

Elle se sent bien. Vraiment bien. Totalement reposée. Son esprit est vide. Elle ne pense à rien. Ses doigts sont engourdis. Par réflexe, elle les remue. Un rythme naît. Tic-tac-tac-toc-tic-tac-tac-toc … Identique, en boucle. Pas de quoi troubler la quiétude du moment. Elle n'a pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voudrait rester allongée ainsi, sur cette surface confortable, dans cet endroit frais et silencieux. Elle ne veut pas bouger.

La brume qui entoure son esprit se dissipe petit à petit. Elle sent quelque chose de chaud sur elle. « _Non_. » Pas sur elle : en elle. Quelque chose de chaud qui coule dans ses veines._ « Mon sang ? Depuis quand sent-on son sang couler ? Ce n'est pas ça. C'est quelque chose de … Nouveau. D'étrange. Un changement ? »_ Le liquide chaud est apaisant. Quand il atteint ses muscles, elle se détend. _« Je sais ce que c'est. »_ Elle jubile. Désormais, elle veut ouvrir les yeux, se lever, sauter, crier de joie, se sentir pleinement vivante. _« Des pas. Rapides, vifs. Je sais de qui il s'agit. Les ennuis arrivent. »_

Elle bat des paupière. Autant faire bonne figure devant ses futurs visiteurs. Sa joie attendra. Elle se redresse. La blancheur de l'endroit lui agresse la rétine. Elle met sa main en visière. Les pas se rapprochent : un bruit de talons aiguille et un autre plus lourd, plus emporté, d'épaisses chaussures de marche. Elle grimace. _« Jean et Logan. Ils arrivent. »_

Lui poussa presque violemment la porte. Elle le suivait, quelque peu en retrait.

« Malicia, comment te sens-tu ? » Elle perçoit de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. _« C'est normal. Il me voit comme sa sœur, rien de plus. »_

« Je me sens … Comment dire ? Heureuse ? » Elle réfléchit. _« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je dirais que je me sens …_ Vivante ! » Dit-elle tout haut, un large sourire sur le visage. Logan grogne. Elle sait très bien ce qu'il en pense, de ce vaccin. Mais c'est son choix, pas le sien. Elle tend la main vers lui. Il n'ose pas la repousser et s'approche. Elle pose un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, sur la peau de son visage. Elle jubile. Il semble soulagé. Mais ne sourit pas.

Un mois plus tard

_« C'est étrange. Je ne ressent rien. Si. Juste un petit pincement au cœur. C'est tout. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai une grande expérience des choses de l'amour, mais je devrai être un minimum triste, non ? Mais rien ne vient. Juste une étrange sensation de soulagement. Comme si j'attendais, inconsciemment, qu'il le fasse. »_

« Malicia, ça va ? »

« Logan, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que je m'appelle Marie ? »

« Pour moi, tu seras toujours Malicia. »

« Logan … »

« Tu veux que j'aille massacrer cette vermine de Bobby ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-tu faire cela ? »

« Il t'a larguée ! et en public ! »

« C'était sûrement l'action la plus courageuse de son existence. »

Il sourit, un peu. Elle lui renvoi son sourire, en plus sincère, plus rayonnant.

« Tu sais, Logan, si je voulais me venger, je l'aurai fait moi-même. Je peu très bien me débrouiller seule. Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours prendre ma défense. »

Il grogne. Encore. Et grince des dents. Encore. _« Il va me ressortir son credo habituel selon lequel je ne suis même pas fichue de survivre sans son aide maintenant que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs etc. … »_

« Ça va. Je connais la chanson. Pas ce soir, merci. Je t'autorise me la ressortir la prochaine fois que mon copain me quittera en plein milieu du réfectoire. Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Encore faudrait-il que je sorte avec quelqu'un. »

« Ouais, bien dis, gamine. Evites les garçons à moment, ça vaudra mieux pour eux. Le prochain qui te brise le cœur, je le dépecerai lentement à l'aide de mes griffes. »

Il l'avait dit sur un ton presque calme, comme si s'était tout à fait normal. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. _« C'est parce qu'il me prend pour sa petite sœur, rien de plus. C'est normal qu'il n'ai pas envie que je m'approche des garçons … Oui, tout à fait normal. Arrêtes de te faire des fausses joies, ma vieille. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre vous qu'un lien fraternel. Rien d'autre. »_

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui pris la main. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle cherche du réconfort auprès de lui. Il l'acceptait, silencieuse et fragile, à ses côtés. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et lui sourit à nouveau. Il lui rendit un regard complice. Mais il ne souriait pas.

**Trois mois plus tard …**

« Bon anniversaire gamine ! »

« Un peu plus d'enthousiasme dans ta voix serait le bienvenu, Logan. »

« … 18 ans … Ça me rajeunit pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas vieillir. »

Il grogna et lui tendit un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier journal et collé à la va-vite avec du ruban adhésif. _« Ça m'est égal. C'est un cadeau de Logan ! »_ Elle déchira délicatement l'emballage et en sortit une plaque, la réplique identique de celle qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Institut.

« Tu ne l'avais pas récupérée ? »

« Si. C'est une copie un peu spéciale. Le professeur X m'a aidée à la fabriquer. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, actionne le petit curseur, ici. J'accourrai immédiatement. Il est relié à ma plaque. » (1)

Il l'avait dit d'un ton bourru, comme s'il était gêné. Ce genre d'effusion, d'attentions, il n'en a pas l'habitude.

« Et si c'est toi qui a besoin de moi ? »

Il la regarde, interdite.

« Je ne comprend pas, Malicia … »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours à toi de venir m'aider. Je peux t'être utile, moi aussi. »

Il tord la commissure de ses lèvres, comme s'il tentait de rire à une blague qu'elle aurait lancée. Mais elle ne plaisante pas. Et il ne sourit pas.

Cinq mois plus tard …

Un picotement, étrange, insistant, dans la peau de son cou. Elle extirpe le pendentif de son tee-shirt, le fixe et comprend. _« Il a besoin de moi. Et je sais pourquoi. Mais, quand à savoir où il se trouve … Une carte ! On dirait, une carte. Et je pense que ce point lumineux, ça doit être lui. » _Sur la plaque, des lignes entrelacées viennent d'apparaître. Elle forment un plan de l'Institut. Un point rouge, faible mais visible, scintille dans un coin._ « Le Belvédère. »_ Alors elle part, elle court comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« Combien de fois ? »_ Combien de fois a-t-elle utilisé ce pendentif. _« Deux, trois fois. »_ L'attaque de Magnéto sur le campus, la perte de contrôle d'Emma lors d'un exercice et le blocus des anti-mutants. _« Et il était toujours là. » _Trois fois où elle l'a vu se diriger en courant vers elle, l'attraper, la mettre en sécurité, la soigner, lui dire que tout aller bien se passer … Trois fois où elle a sentit la terreur se dissiper derrière un sentiment de bien-être intense. _« Non. Quelque chose de plus … fort. Quelque chose auquel je n'ai pas le droit de penser. Car je ne l'aurai jamais. »_

Mais elle court, encore et encore. Le souffle lui manque, elle a mal, mais elle sait qu'il a encore plus mal qu'elle. _« Jean, même après ta mort, tu continue a le faire souffrir. » _Elle a envie de hurler, mais elle se retient.

Elle revoit encore le combat. Les éclairs, Phénix, la chute et la fin. Et Wolverine qui hurle sa douleur. Depuis plusieurs jours, on ne l'a plus vu. Comme Scott. Ils font le deuil de la même femme, chacun de leur côté. Mais il a besoin d'elle. Alors elle chasse se sentiment de jalousie intense, pour celle qui se dressera toujours entre eux. _« Non. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Du moins, rien de ce que je souhaite vraiment. »_

Elle le voit, masse sombre qui tranche dans le marbre blanc du belvédère. _« Ça pourrait presque être romantique. »_ Mais ça ne l'est pas. Elle s'approche, lentement, prudemment. Elle reste silencieuse, car elle sait que c'est ce qu'il veut. Elle pose en douceur une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne fait rien qui indique qu'il a conscience de sa présence, mais elle sait qu'il l'a entendue. Elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Et, sans le moindre bruit, elle l'accompagne. Mais elle ne peut pas pleurer. Elle n'arrive pas à se sentir triste. _« Je suis égoïste. C'est la femme qu'il aimait –ou aime, je ne sais plus- et je ne partage pas sa peine. Juste parce que … je suis jalouse. D'une morte. » _

Mais elle reste. Et lorsqu'il tourne enfin son visage vers elle, elle perçoit tout l'apaisement qu'il tire de sa présence. _« Je voudrais te dire que je savais bien qu'un jour tu aurais besoin de moi. » _Elle n'ouvre pas la bouche. Ils échangent un long regard, chacun dans ses propres pensées, affrontant ses propres démons. Il ne sourit pas

Un an plus tard …

_« Regardes-moi ! Allez, je t'en supplie ! Regardes-moi et dis quelque chose ! Dis-moi juste que tu as vu que j'étais là ! »_

Marie, enfin Malicia, depuis huit mois déjà, attend et espère. C'est l'anniversaire funèbre de la Grande Bataille (2) et tous les X-Mens sont rassemblés pour l'occasion. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était partit, un peu après ce jour sous le belvédère. Elle attendait impatiemment son retour.

Les choses avaient bien changé. L'absence de Wolverine s'était faite sentir dans tout l'Institut. Entre temps, elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Une période horrible. Elle passait ses journées enfermée sa chambre à pleurer. Le vaccin dans son sang s'était résorbé. Elle avait perdu toutes ses chances de pouvoir le retenter un jour. Le Professeur X avait tout fait pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Ils firent ensemble de nombreuses séances de contrôle mental qui finirent par payer. Dire qu'elle contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs serait mentir mais elle arrivait cependant à les réguler tant bien que mal. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter à nouveau ses longs gants sombres.

_« Oui, les choses ont bien changé ici …Scott, par exemple. »_ Cyclope se remettait peu à peu de la perte de Jean. Sa relation avec Emma Frost ne faisait de doute pour personne. S'était plus que de la simple amitié. _« Il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux. Non. Juste du désir. »_

Et Malicia attendait, dans un coin, que Logan fasse le premier pas pour venir la voir. Son cœur battait. _« C'est comme si j'avais chaud et froid en même temps. Je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. »_ Il discute avec Xavier, dans un coin. Le professeur l'écoute attentivement. A les voir ainsi, on durait que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Ils affichent tout les deux un visage sombre. Elle aimerai tant que son regard se tourne vers elle.

Toute la soirée, elle espère. _« Pourquoi, Logan, pourquoi ? Je veux juste que tu viennes vers moi. Pourquoi t'évertuer à m'ignorer. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? Oublierais-tu celle qui vint jadis te consoler de la mort de Jean ? Je sais que je veux plus que cela, mais je sais aussi que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime. Je ne suis qu'une petite sœur, pour toi. Une gamine. » _Elle ferma les yeux.

Toute la semaine, ce fut le même manège. Elle attendait qu'il l'accoste, mais il n'en faisait rien. Elle commença à se demander s'il y avait jamais eu quelque chose entre eux. Il semblait ne plus la connaître.

La semaine suivante, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de lui parler. Mais dès qu'elle s'approchait , il partait d'un pas vif dans la direction opposée. _« Que se passe-t-il Logan ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu mets mon cœur en charpie ? »_

La troisième semaine, elle n'a plus d'espoir. Elle n'ose en parler à personne, mais elle pense qu'il est atteint d'amnésie. _« On n'oublie pas ainsi sa petite sœur ! Même si je ne le suis pas vraiment. »_

La quatrième semaine, elle n'en peut plus. _« Il est temps d'agir. De vraiment agir. J'ai une idée. » _

Il fait nuit quand elle se lève. Elle enfile rapidement les vêtements chauds qu'elle avait préparé le soir même. Puis, elle quitte le calme de sa chambre et se met à courir. Lentement, en petite foulées. La nuit s'étale dans un tapis d'étoiles au dessus d'elle. Le silence est omniprésent, l'air frais. La lune en croissant éclaire doucement le jardin. Sous sa lueur blafarde, le belvédère luit, irréel, au milieu de l'obscurité. Elle s'y installe. Puis elle agrippe la chaîne autour de son cou, sors la plaque et l'actionne. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre. Et espérer.

Un souffle vif, saccadé, qui tranche dans la quiétude nocturne. Elle sent qu'il approche. Des pas lourds, rapides. Elle sait qu'il est là.

« Malicia, tout va bien ? » Il y a de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. _« Il se souvient de moi ! »_

Elle surgit de la pénombre, se plante devant lui et, les mains sur les hanches, commence :

« Logan. Bonsoir. Ça faisait longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? Je t'interdit de partir. S'il-te-plais. Reste avec moi. Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas vus ? Un an ? Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tellement. » Sa voix se fait saccadée. Elle pleure, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Ses larmes brillent sous la Lune. « J'aurais aimé que tu sois là quand mon vaccin s'est résorbé. J'avais besoin de toi, pour me soutenir, m'accompagner. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là quand Terrence (3) m'a dit que tout était finit entre nous. Même si je m'en fichait de lui, tu aurais dû être là pour le dépecer vivant, rappelles-toi. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là quand j'ai fêté mon anniversaire. Juste pour que tu me dises 'Bon anniversaire Gamine' sur ton habituel ton bourru. Juste pour ça. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai fixé désespérément la plaque que tu m'as offerte, hésitant à l'utiliser pour t'appeler, parce que j'avais besoin de toi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu étais loin, trop loin. Pourquoi ? Pour Jean, encore et toujours. Elle t'a fait souffrir de son vivant, et même après sa mort. Regardes Scott. Il a fait son deuil, lui. Et toi, tu t'éloignes, tu t'en vas. Tu as été retrouver le fantôme de cette japonaise que tu aimais tant, n'est-ce pas ? (4) Et moi, pendant ce temps, je priais pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Quand j'ai appris que tu revenais, mon cœur s'est empli de joie. Alors, pourquoi me faire souffrir encore ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ton mépris ? »

Ses larmes coulaient doucement, laissant sur son visage des longues traces brillantes. Logan, en face d'elle, la regardait, interdit. En lui-même, milles et un sentiments s'agitaient.

« Malicia, je … Non, pas du mépris. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus … Je … Nous … Ne pouvons pas. Tu n'es qu'une gamine … Non. Enfin si. Je suis perdu Malicia. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça. Non … Tu n'es qu'une gamine. »

Il avait parlé dans sa barbe, pour lui-même. Mais elle avait saisi quelques mots. Son regard embué lança des éclairs.

« Une gamine ? ! C'est donc toujours ainsi que tu me vois ? Crois-tu, crois-tu seulement qu'une gamine puisse t'aimer comme je t'aime, te désirer comme je te désire ? »

_« Ça y est. Je l'ai dit. Ce qui me brûlait la langue depuis trop longtemps. Je t'aime Longan. Et pas comme une sœur ou une amie. Non. Comme une amante. »_

Il est choqué, ne sais pas quoi dire. « Malicia, ce n'est pas possible … »

« Ça l'est. Je ne te demande rien. Juste une réponse. »

« Malicia … je ne veux pas te perdre. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressent, mais j'en suis incapable. Je t'aime, je te désire, je veux te protéger puis j'ai peur de te faire mal, de t'imposer cela. Cette année loin d'ici m'a permit de faire le point sur mes sentiments. Le professeur est d'accord avec moi. Je ne peu rien attendre de toi tant que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Il a Jean, et toi, et les autres. Mais je crois que je sais, maintenant. Tu es réelle. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je sais, Malicia. Je n'attend rien d'autre de toi qu'un peu d'humanité, dans ce monde de fous, juste de quoi me sentir vivant. Tu es ma part humaine. Le cœur qui bat derrière la bête. Jean n'était qu'une statue de glace. Elle est morte. Mais toi, tu es là. Si faible, si fragile et si forte à la fois. Et lorsque je te regarde, je comprend. Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. »

Silence. _« Mon Dieu, ô mon Dieu ! Si vous existez, merci, merci ! »_

Geste insensé, espéré. Se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Se sentir, se toucher. _« Contrôles-toi, Malicia, contrôles-toi ! »_

S'embrasser, indéfiniment. Lèvres contre lèvres. _« Peu importe le temps, les distances, ce que l'on en dira peu importe ces guerres, les mutants, les lois juste toi et moi. Ensemble, pour penser nos blessures. »_

« Malicia … » Des plaques rouges sur son visage. Elle s'arrache à son étreinte. « Je suis désolée, je ne me contrôle pas bien … » Sourire moqueur. « Ce n'est pas grave … Nous avons toute la nuit pour essayer. Et bien plus encore. » Et enfin, il sourit.

FIN (ou commencement de toutes choses)

**Notes :**

1)Oui, je sais, ça ressemble beaucoup aux gallions de l'AD dans Harry Potter. Je reconnais m'en être inspiré. C'est donc un copyright JK Rowling.

2)Là encore, ça sonne Harry Potter. Désolée, je suis accro ^^

3)Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, j'ai mit un nom au hasard, alors pas besoin de chercher de qui il s'agit.

4)En référence aux comics « Logan » et « Netsune « , où apparaît le personnage de Mariko, le premier amour de Logan.

Je compte sur vos reviews !


End file.
